Disposable grills have been known in the art for years. Such one-time grills usually comprise a base tray made from thin aluminum plates which is pre-filled with charcoal and covered by a thin metal grate.
Such disposable grills are convenient to use when hiking, on the beach and in outer circumstances where you want to grill without bringing along or investing in a traditional grill.
However, after use the disposable grill is still hot and therefore difficult to dispose of properly. Thus, the disposable grill is often left in the nature where it takes a very long time to decompose.
Thus, from the German utility model DE 20 2012 004 383 U1 it is known to form a disposable grill from plant material to ensure that the grill is biodegradable after use. To make the grill fireproof and thus ensure that the grill does not burn during use the plant material is mixed with earthy ingredients such as minerals or stone dust. However, this type of grill is expensive and due to the minerals mixed into the plant material it still takes a relatively long time for the grill to decompose.